Unexpected Love
by Mr. Ero Neko
Summary: It's a Hannibal x 2D story. Rated M to be sure. It is mostly about hoe 2D met Hannibal. Thank you for your Time


Unexpected Love

**Hello everyone! I decided to put it all together and make a one-shot out if it. I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**~Gorillaz~**

This was it, 2D thought as he had once again caught Murdoc cheat on him. He was so mad that he started to get a migraine. He had just opened the door and peeked a little inside Murdoc's Winnebago cause he had heard some weird sounds from it. He was now pacing back and forth in the living room and he was so mad he was about to cry in anger. He has had enough. It wasn't the first time Murdoc had done this to him; actually he had cheated a lot those few months they had been together. 2D had no idea why he kept forgiving the green skinned bastard.

**~ A week later ~**

2D was sitting in the couch flipping through the channels. It had been a week since he broke up with Murdoc. It turned out to be a major fight so Noodle and Russel had taken Murdoc with them on a "vacation". 2D hated being alone in Kong Studios, it was scary and the zombies outside didn't make it better.2D wondered when the others would come back, but he forgot that thought as the doorbell rang. He hoped it was the pizza he had ordered. He smiled as he opened the door thinking it was the pizza delivery. It wasn't.

2D's smile disappeared. He had never seen the guy before. He looked like he was some years older than himself, his skin reminded him of Murdoc's, but cleaner. His hair was raven black and stylish. He was quite handsome. 2D blushed at that thought. "W-who are you?" piped up. The guy grinned as he answered, " I'm Hannibal and you, you must be 2D..." "How do y-you know who I-I am?" 2D stuttered. Hannibal smirked "I've seen you on TV, you are the singer in Gorillaz, plus Murdoc have told me a lot about you. He forgot one thing though…" "What" 2D thought suddenly realizing he had said it out loud. Hannibal leaned in closer to 2D "he forgot to mention you are even more handsome in person" at that 2D blushed. "Not as handsome as you" 2D mumbled low, but Hannibal had heard it. Hannibal looked a little over 2D's shoulder and inside "about Murdoc, is he here?"

2D frowned "no…" Hannibal looked at 2D a little amused "you don't seem so happy when he is mentioned". 2D rolled his eyes "Who would be.." at that Hannibal laughed "I guess you're right there, but do you mind me staying here until he comes back?".

2D started to think…at least he tried. His mind couldn't get any longer than how handsome Hannibal was and it had been so long since he last had sex. 2D spoke slowly "Yeah…I guess, but I dun' know when he will be back. Maybe tomorrow, maybe longer" Hannibal grinned "then I can do this without getting disturbed"

Before 2D could realise what was happening Hannibal's lips were against his. It didn't take long before 2D kissed back and he loved the feeling of another person. Suddenly there was a white flash but 2D didn't think more about it. When they parted he looked at Hannibal and smiled "wanna come inside?"

**(A/N : I was too last to write smut, sorry)**

**~Next Morning~**

Murdoc, Noodle and Russel were in the kitchen eating some breakfast. Murdoc was in a fool mood so Noodle decided to get the newspaper to see if that would cheer him up. Noodle gave it to Murdoc before looking at it herself and she got very confused when she heard a growl from him. "What's rong Murdoc?" she asked confused. "WHAT'S WRONG!? LOOK WHAT THAT IDIOT HAVE DONE" Murdoc smashed the newspaper onto the table and on the front were an unknown guy kissing 2D. They could only see the guy's back but 2D's blue hair wasn't to be mistaken. Murdoc was furious; he still was in denial about the breakup. "HOW DARE HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" Murdoc shouted. "Welll, you two aren't together anymore and he has to move on" Russel said with a calm voice.

As if on cue 2D walked into the kitchen in only a t-shirt and blue boxers. He smiled bright seeing the others and went to hug Noodle. Murdoc stood there frozen in anger and 2D tried to ignore him as much as he could. "So D who's the new guy?" Russel smirked. 2D looked at him confused "new guy?" Russel pointed to the newspaper, smirking, as he saw 2D blush and mumble" So that was the flash last night…" Then suddenly 2D got mas reading the headlines that was written in big letters "IS 2D CHEATING ON MURDOC?" 2D raised his voice "it's reasons like that, we should have announced the breakup! They make me look like the bad guy!" 2D glared at Murdoc. Russel looked at 2D "That still doesn't answer my question D" "huh…what question?" Russel shook his head "who was that guy?" "oh, he was actually here to see Muds" 2D said. At this Murdoc reacted "me?" "Yes, you" 2D answered a little grumpy. "I'm not expecting someone…" Murdoc said confused. "Oh! And his name was Hannibal" 2D smiled. Murdoc went pail, or at least as pail that is possible for him. Seconds later Hannibal walked into the kitchen and went over to 2D, kissing him on the cheek.

Murdoc almost growled, "**What** are **you **doing **here**?" Hannibal chuckled "awww, don't say that…don't you miss me little brother?" 2D was shocked and started to stutter "b-br-brother…t-t-that means…" 2D looked up at Hannibal "and w-we j-ju-just…" 2D went speechless. Hannibal laughed and kissed him. "I forgot to mention, my name is Hannibal Niccals and I am Murdoc's big brother"

That was the last thing 2D remembered before everything went dark.

**~The End~  
**

**A/N : I hope you liked it and I decided for a little mysterious ending. Thank you for your time ^_^**


End file.
